


Enter: Crimson

by FrostieFroakie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: The life of a biological experiment is never an easy one. You just gotta roll with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a thing revolving around an AU version of Shadow named Crimson Ghost. Its just a little drabble nothing big. Hell i basically just wrote out little snippets. Im trying to empty my brain a little here. But i mean if people like it maybe i could make it a series. But i cant make promises, my motivation levels are like -10 lately.
> 
> Also since i do all this by phone i dont think i can leave a pic of Crimson on this post so if anyone wants to see an old pic of him, i can link ya.

Cold. It was really,  _ really _ cold. 

 

It was an odd feeling. It was like he was covered in dry ice, numb and yet could still feel how damn  **cold** it was!

 

It was steadily getting warmer though… But not enough to make him feel like he didn't have literal ice going through his veins.

 

Triangular ears flicked themselves automatically as a loud hiss sounded and light suddenly flashed in his face. 

 

‘Where the hell…. am i?...’ 

 

His eyelids slowly lifted before closing shut again at the bright light. Oof, wayyyy too damn bright… And was someone talking to him?

 

Whoever it was, he could barely make them out, it was muffled. He probably had ice in his ears for all he cared. He let out a low, groggy noise before attempting to open his eyes again…

 

Ah, there we go… though it was still too bright, but at least he could make an attempt to see who was trying to talk to him. 

 

He squinted then sat up slowly with a low, irritated growl. Why did his head feel so heavy?.... His ear flicked and shook themselves in an attempt to clear out the water pooling in them. He tilted his head side to side to speed up the process then rolled his shoulders and slowly looked in the direction of the mysterious voice.

 

Hm, he looked…. familiar… Gerald? No, couldn't be. This man looked much younger… and a more insane. Interesting.

 

He opened his mouth to speak only to notice, finally, that he had a muzzle strapped to his face. Oh, so that's why his head felt 15 pounds too heavy… He looked down and saw that not only were he muzzled, but his wrists were bound by thick chains and his hands gloved by some kind of gauntlets.

 

Huh.

 

He took a deep breath…. then sighed. Ah the warmth was really starting to sink in now… He was feeling a tad bit better…

 

“Project Shadow? Can you understand what I'm saying?”

 

He looked back towards Younger Gerald (Gerald had kids?  _ Woah _ ) and blinked slowly. Now he could hear him just fine. But he missed literally everything that was said in the past few minutes. He cracked his neck before nodding towards the pudgy man in the robot walker. This muzzle made opening his mouth a little… difficult…

 

“Good. Looks like you had a little difficulty adjusting to mobility again. It's to be expected seeing how you were frozen for nearly 50 years….”

 

_ 50 years _ ?? Holy  _ fuck _ . Welp good thing he was ageless or he'd be pissed that he missed out on the good years of his life. But now he was just wondering how drastically the world has changed in the past 5 decades.

 

“Let's get you out of here Project, then we can do something about those restraints and have a little… chat”

 

This man was really pushing his luck by calling him ‘Project’....

 

XoXoX

 

So it turned out he was buried deep within a GUN base on some ‘Prison Island’ according to Ivo, or ‘Eggman’ (which not only fit but was the funniest nickname for a fat man he's ever heard). GUN huh…. Oh yeah. He remembered them…

 

_ ‘How  _ **_dare_ ** _ you humans hurt her!!? I'll kill you, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!’ _

 

_ ‘RESTRAIN IT, RESTRAIN IT NOW!!!’ _

 

Yeah. He remembered.

 

Once Eggman safely got him out of that base (thank goodness, that alarm was really starting to make his sensitive ears bleed), he made an immediate beeline for his base of operations. 

 

He didn't pay too much attention to what he called it though. He was too busy looking at the scenery as it passed them by.

 

She would've loved to see all this…

 

Once they were in Eggman's lair, 2 things happened. One, he found this white bat didn't know the meaning of personal space (she was constantly poking at him as he was some kind of corpse or something) and two,  _ he finally got the stupid muzzle off _ .

 

Praise be to Chaos.

 

Of course once it was off, they saw why it was on in the first place. The looks on their faces were interesting to say the least.

 

He licked at his chomps before clenching his mouth shut and waiting patiently for him to remove the chains and gauntlets as well. And once those were off, he rubbed at his wrists then nodded Eggman.

 

“You have my eternal gratitude”

 

For some reason, Eggman looked almost shocked that he talked at all. He just stared at the round human with a contemplative, bored look, waiting for whatever it is he wanted to say.

 

“Well, good. Now I've freed you, you will help me take control over this planet Project” 

 

Eh? So that was his shtick? Interesting.

 

He's really just gonna keep calling him Project isn't he.

 

“Your files state that you were created to be the Ultimate Lifeform. That you can single handedly take on army's without breaking a sweat. And that, with the Chaos Emeralds, you have access to the ultimate weapon”

 

“...Yes…” he drawled, his head tilting backwards slightly. The gears in his head were moving at a faster pace now that the fog and ice were mostly gone. “Is that what you wish? To use me and the weapon to bring the planet to its knees?”

 

“That's right,” Eggman grinned gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. “And take care of a certain blue pest. But I'm sure you'll run into him soon enough”

 

Hm? Hmm….

 

“Then i will grant you your wish” He said then stood from his seat. 

 

“Excellent,” the grin became malicious. “I have the location of the first emerald. Should be a cakewalk for you Project.”

 

“....” 

 

XoXoX

 

The fact that they framed Sonic for a crime he didn't commit is one thing. But getting him confused with  _ this guy that looked nothing like him???? _ Now he was a little more then pissed off.

 

He suppose he should've known though. GUN wasn't really… reliable all the time. Or ever really (never forget the great Flood of 1998….).

 

So, here Sonic was, standing at the base of a pile of GUN mechs with a similar looking hedgehog sitting at the top and just staring at him with amusement glowing in those red eyes.

 

He was sporting a bandana that had a wide, evil, and sharp looking grin printed on it and, really now, it just made him look like an even bigger asshole then he was already portraying himself as.

 

“So your the infamous Sonic the hedgehog hm?” 

 

The purr in his voice matched the mirth in his eyes and made a vein appear in Sonics forehead.

 

“Whos askin’?” He growled, keeping his stance defensive. 

 

The black and red hedgehog hummed a light tune as he twirled the stolen emerald in his hand. 

 

“You can call me Crimson i suppose…” he rubbed the emerald against his chest fur, as if polishing it then jumped to his feet. “I prefer that name over others”

 

“Whatever,” Sonic rolled his eyes then shifted backwards a bit, he didn't miss the blaze in Crimsons eyes as he did so. “I'm going to ask  _ politely _ that you return that emerald”

 

“Mmmm…. And if i say no? Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

 

Sonic could tell he was smirking under that gaudy bandana. He frowned then shot forward, hopping up the mech pile with the intention of kicking that smirk right off his face but right as he got close enough, he disappeared.

 

“What the fu-”

 

“Looking for me~” 

 

Sonics ears perked as he turned and saw Crimson waving at him from atop one of the building. Did he… did he run over there? Was he really that fast?

 

Crimson spun the emerald on one finger before gripping hold of it and disappearing again.

 

No. He wasn't running. He was teleporting.

 

“Oof, im a little rusty…” 

 

Sonic looked back just in time to block a roundhouse kick. The force was enough to send him flying into the building Crimson was just standing on though.

 

“Gonna have to get a bit more practice in…”

 

Sonic groaned then pulled himself out of the hole and glared daggers at Crimson. “Teleporting is cheating.”

 

Crimson blinked then started laughing loudly. He laughed so hard, he curled on himself and gripped at his tummy. “Are you serious?!”

 

Sonic narrowed his eyes to slits then spindashed right towards Crimson. Only to be stopped right in his tracks by his… hand? Sonic uncurled, bewilderment clear on his face, before he was grabbed by the scruff on the back of his neck.

 

“Woah, that would've been a devastating attack if i let it land~” he cooed. “I think my hand is actually bleeding… Well then”

 

If there was one thing Sonic hated it was being held by his scruff.

 

“Huh, you have such a cute, soft looking butt…”

 

And that. What the fuck was  _ that _ ???

 

“Excuse me??”

 

Crimson set down the embarrassed hedgehog then examined his own hand. “Ah just some scratches. Nothing that won't heal soon,” he muttered then snapped his fingers.

 

“Oh! Pardon me, i almost forgot i need to meet up with Rouge and Eggman. I believe we have another heist to plan out.”

 

Sonic didn't even bother to look back as the other teleported out of existence with the emerald.

 

He was still on the “soft looking butt” comment.

 

XoXoX

 

In retrospect, he should've known immediately that he'd run into Crimson on this island. He was after the emeralds as well after all.

 

“Well hello there Blueberry~”

 

Didn't make this any less uncomfortable.

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Hard of hearing?” He chuckled then jumped down from the branch he was perched on. “I called you Blueberry. Do you like it? I think it fits someone as cute and… endowed as you”

 

Sonics eye twitched. “You're creepy.” 

 

“Aww does that mean you dont like it?”

 

“Of course i don't like it Faker!!”

 

Crimsons eyes widened. “Faker?! How rude! Comparing me to yourself. Are you even good enough to be my fake?” 

 

Sonic could hear the smirk and that vein appeared on his forehead again.

 

Crimsons smirk turned into a cheshire grin under his bandana.

 

XoXoX

 

Sonic grunted as he was slammed into one of the many trees surrounding the clearing. A choked yelp escaped as Crimsons hand closed around his neck and pinned him to the tree. He glared and have a weak growl before he started kicking at the other hedgehog.

 

Crimson just blocked every kick with his free hand then pressed himself against the other, if only to get him to stop kicking. “Honestly? You're not bad hedgehog. Not bad at all.”

 

Sonics lips curled back in a snarl.

 

“Such a temper though… It's hot” he purred and pressed his claws against Sonics neck.

 

Sonics instincts made him freeze immediately when he felt the sharp claws. He started sweating. Crimson was waaayyyy too much in his personal space and he  **didn't like it** !

 

Triangular ears, both blue and black, perked at sudden beeping coming from Crimsons wrist. The ‘hog sighed dramatically before answering the call.

 

“Yes Doctor?”

 

“What are you doing?! You know this island is set to explode any second now!!”

 

**_Explode??!_ **

 

“Hurry up and get back to the rendezvous location immediately Project!”

 

Crimsons fingers twitched at the name Project and with how close they were to Sonics neck already, his sharp claws pricked him. Not enough to cause any real damage but enough to draw a little blood.

 

Crimson let him go and immediately jumped back to avoid any incoming attacks (‘cause with how hot blooded Sonic was he honestly expect a kick or punch to the face). Sonic however just placed a hand on his neck and stared for a little bit.

 

Project?

 

Crimson examined the small traces of blood on his claws before pressing a finger on his communicator. 

 

“Understood _Doctor_ ”

 

The strain in his voice and hatred in his eyes was very clear to the blue hedgehog. Crimson looked at Sonic with a softer look then just shrugged before running off.

 

Oh right. Island. Set to explode. Shit.

 

XoXoX

 

“Well Maria… Today has been quite the day hm?...” 

 

Crimson mumbled to himself as he looked down at Earth from the observation deck. He placed a hand on the glass and closed his eyes. 

 

“It's been awhile since i've seen this view. I don't remember it being this…” he paused then opened his eyes with a frown, “unremarkable…”

 

Crimson sighed then removed his hand before smiling softly once again. “Regardless, don't think i forgot my promise to you Maria. I intend on keeping it…”

 

Crimson continued to gaze down at the planet below, seemingly unaware that he was being spied on by a certain white bat.

 

XoXoX

 

“Fine, you want the emerald? Here's the emerald,” Sonic said walking towards the middle of the room and placing the jewel down. “Now let her go Egghead”

 

Eggman hummed then pressed a button that released the quivering pink hedgehogette. However before she could run off to embrace her hero (much to Sonics chagrin), a glass tube fell, trapping Sonic with the ‘emerald’.

 

“Sonic!” Both Tails and Amy yelled as the latter placed her hands on the glass as the doctor laughed behind her.

 

“Well, trapping you was easier then i thought it would be,” he grinned.

 

Sonic just frowned in annoyance.

 

“Wait a minute, Eggman, how did you know that wasn't the real emerald?”

 

“Tails!”

 

“Oh? Because you just told me, Foxboy”

 

Tails’ ears flattened.

 

Sonic facepalmed and grumbled “Good goin’ pixelbrain….”

 

“Well if that's fake, then i really don't need you here now do i?” Eggman chuckled.

 

“Wait! I'll give you the real emerald, just let him go!” Tails yelled as he ran forward in his own mech.

 

“How about you give me the emerald  _ and _ i do  **this!** ” Eggman slammed on the release button, sending the pod down and into space.

 

“Sonic!!!”

 

XoXoX

 

Crimson raised an eyebrow as he saw one of the pods falling towards Earth before suddenly imploding. Hm.

 

He uncrossed his arms then turned to find Rouge sauntering her way in.

 

“Rouge,” he nodded towards her respectfully

 

“Crimson,” she blinked at him then gazed at the remainder of the explosion before glancing at him again. “So, i've done a little digging.”

 

Crimson snorted. “Of course you have. I would expect no less from a spy”

 

“Ah, am i that obvious?”

 

“You're about as subtle as a giant flying mallet sweetheart”

 

Rouge snorted then crossed her arms. “Then you know i've seen your files”

 

“Before you got yourself into this mess i would hope? As a spy, you should have prior knowledge of who you'd be dealing with should you not?” 

 

“Ah, but GUN didn't have all the information on Project Shadow see? Some of it was classified even to them. Gerald put quite the lock on those files….”

 

Crimson chuckled. “Gerald was a genius. And even in death he opposed GUN,” he nodded in respect for the long gone scientist then padded his way towards the door, past Rouge.

 

“....There's files on more than one ‘Ultimate Lifeform’”

 

Crimson paused.

 

“So which one are you?”

 

Crimson sighed audibly. “I am just Crimson. Now, if you don't mind. I have a date with a certain blue cutie”

 

XoXoX

 

“You just can't leave me alone can you~” Crimson churred as he ran side by side with Sonic.

 

“Hey man, you already blew half the moon up. And probably doomed an entire ecosystem. Can't have ya blowin’ up anythin’ else ya know?” Sonic shrugged. “If it were up t’ me after you called my butt ‘cute' I'd avoid ya like the Black Plague”

 

“It is cute though. And i bet it's just as soft as it looks.”

 

“Are you here to fight me or flirt with me,” Sonic grumbled as he glared balefully at the bandana’d hedgehog.

 

“Mmm, why not both~?” he purred as they picked up the speed and shot forward together.

 

XoXoX

 

“Sonic Wind!”

 

“Chaos Spear!”

 

The fight was neck in neck. Both hedgehogs had injuries from the others attacks, though Sonic had it a little rougher. Crimsons Chaos Spears were no joke. Just getting grazed by one felt like getting electrocuted.

 

His own attacks were mostly good for throwing Shadow back and keeping him at a distance rather than outright damage. Though if he got it off in time, it could also blow away those energy spears of his. 

 

This was harder than he thought it would be. Crimson made it look so easy.

 

“Hey now down give up in me yet Blueberry!” Crimson shouted gleefully as he readied a few more Chaos Spears and raced towards him.

 

Sonic growled then readied his own attack. He had to get this perfectly….

 

“Chaos Spear!” 

 

“Sonic wind!” 

 

Sonic launched his attack, disrupting the spears, then spindashed into the makeshift wind current, giving his attack much more impact and speed when he hit Crimson head on.

 

The satisfaction that ran through him when he felt he hit something and heard the pained grunt of the other was euphoric. Sonic landed a few feet away from the other and turned back to see him face down on the ground. Huh, was that really enough to knock him down?

 

And then he notice that something was caught in his quills. He shook it off and blinked. Crimsons bandana. Must've ripped off when he hit him. Sonics ear twitched as he heard then other shuffle and lift himself off the ground.

 

Crimson placed a hand over his muzzle then looked back at Sonic with wide eyes. He almost looked scared for a moment there… but that expression was quickly replaced with indifference.

 

Crimson stood up, hand still covering his muzzle and he grumbled, “Nice one Blueberry. I honestly didn't expect that. I suppose i should have, considering your attributes”

 

“Stop calling me blue-!” Sonic tripped over his words when Crimson lowered his hand and allowed him to see his muzzle for the first time. “.....” He could feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks and he really hoped it wasn't noticeable…

 

Crimson rubbed his own chin then licked his chops before shrugging one shoulder. “What's wrong? Crimson got your tongue~?” He snickered.

 

Sonic just swallowed then frowned. “....”

 

“Wow… i don't think the tension has ever been this thick between us darlin’... Almost as if…”

 

Before Crimson could finish, a loud roar shook the ARK. Sonic jumped and looked around frantically while Crimson just frowned.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Ahhh….. Well looks like we once again must part ways Blueberry. Though i assume we will be seeing each other again much sooner this time around,” Crimson waved 2 fingers at him before teleporting away.

 

“Wha…” 

 

A second roar cut Sonic off and he grumbled before running off.

 

XoXoX

 

“Crimson please, you have to help Sonic!”

 

Crimson dug in his own ear then glanced at the pink hedgehog with a bored expression. “Excuse me? Who are you again? Oh you're that blind girl from before right? Hrmph…”

 

“Crimson!”

 

“Geez you people are  _ loud _ ” Crimson grumbled and turned his back on the crowd.

 

“Do you really think Maria would've wanted you to destroy humanity? And the whole planet??” Amy yelled, getting a little more than desperate

 

“.......How do you know about her,” Crimson growled in a low, dangerous tone.

 

“That's not important now is it. What is important is that you remember! Remember that she wanted you to protect humanity not destroy it!”

 

Crimson was quiet for a long time before he started shaking slightly… then snorted and made a noise that sounded strangely like a giggle.

 

Amy, Rouge and Tails looked on in confusion as he threw his head back and laughed. Loud, howling, uproarious laughter.

 

“Uh…”

 

Once Crimson calmed down a bit he turned towards the 3 and wiped a tear away. “What do you think i am?! An idiot?! Of course Maria wouldn't want me to destroy Earth! She loved this planet… Very much so.”

 

“Wha… But if you know that then why are you…”

 

“Boredom. I mean i was frozen for 50 fuckin years. I deserve a little bit of entertainment no? I figured, i could kill 2 birds with one stone. I scare the humans shitless and quench my boredom at the same time. Of course i didn't expect to meet such a cutie on this little adventure as well… An unexpected bonus” 

 

Silence.

 

“ _ YOU DID ALL THIS OUT OF BOREDOM??!?? _ ” Amy shrieked then pulled out her hammer and jumped at him before she even really thought about what she was doing. 

 

Crimson groaned then caught the hammer and kicked her away easily. “Yes you loud, annoying little girl. If anything Maria would beat me 6 ways to sunday if she were still here…. I miss that woman….” Crimson dropped the hammer and sighed. 

 

“Well then. I've had my fun. Time to clean up my toys now i suppose~” he smiled as he clapped his hands together.

 

XoXoX

 

“Ugh! This thing is no joke!” Sonic groaned as he stood and barely dodged a giant hand paw intent on crushing him from the giant lizard… thing.

 

It looked more like a blinded space godzilla with all the spikes popping out of its back, demonic like horns and its black and orange scales shining in the light from the pool below it. It had a muzzle similar to Crimsons but more… toothy (if possible). It had something like a giant button on its back but getting to it was no easy feat!

 

Sonic jumped over its large spiked tail only to get swatted out of the air by the same hand paw.

 

And~ that was  _ suuuper _ painful.

 

“Damn it….”  Sonic kneeled on one knee, ears lowering as it let off another loud roar. He didn't even notice Crimson until he was right next to him.

 

“Oh, so you finally show up huh?”

 

Crimson didn't acknowledge him however. Just stared at the monster in front of them. Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. The look on his face… he looked… sad?

 

“What happened to you?....” Crimson mumbled before he glanced at Sonic. “Oh right. You're here.” Crimson clenched his jaw then waved Sonic away. “I will take care of him. Just go and secure the emeralds.”

 

Sonic would've told him that Knuckles was taking care of that but, judging from the serious look on his face as he gazed at the roaring creature (which he's never actually seen now that he thought about it), he decided now wasn't the time for a smart mouth. He stood then looked towards the faux alter that the Master Emerald sat on before running towards it, leaving Crimson alone.

 

The creature snarled before stomping and slamming its tail against the ground. It was thrashing around wildly as its roar continued. Crimson frowned, ears lowering slightly.

 

“Well… this isn't how i wanted us to meet again dear brother…” he clenched his hands into fists as they glowed a bright yellow. A look of pure determination took over his features before he jumped forward. A giant paw hand swung towards him but he dodged it effortlessly, and clung himself to it before running up his arm and towards his back. Crimson shot off a few Chaos Spears into the button, making the creature roar in pain and anger. It shook him off then attempted to flatten him with its tail.

 

Crimson leapt over the tail then jumped up and grabbed one of the horns on the side of its head, dragging it down to the ground. Its thrashed and yelled and screamed, water from the pool splashing everywhere.

 

Crimson closed his eyes for a moment before spindashing directly into its weak spot. The thrashing and screaming slowly died down into whimpers. Crimson walked around towards the head then hugged the creatures muzzle. “Rest easy now Bio…. Your suffering will end here…”

 

The whimpers continued until Crimson buried his claws into its neck and slit its throat. It gargled for a bit before it finally quieted down, limp. Crimson hugged the corpse for a while longer before looking up at the altar at Sonic.

 

Sonic was watching the fight very closely the whole time. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he at least knew this whole fiasco seemed to be coming to an end.

 

Finally. 

 

He hated being around these emeralds….

 

XoXoX

 

“You really just gonna leave like that” Sonic caught Crimson before he went teleporting to Chaos knows where. 

 

“Its best i make myself scarce for now Blueberry”

 

“....You really stickin’ to that nickname too huh”

 

A chuckle. “As i said, i believe it fits. A cute, round blue booty.”

 

“What, am i only a walking butt to you?” 

 

Crimson tilted his head with a smirk. “Of course not. Your brave, strong, and have the most captivating eyes.”

 

Sonic blushed a light pink but kept the same neutral expression.

 

“I just happen to be an ass man is all”

 

“Hrmph….” Sonic rubbed under his own nose before walking to Crimsons side and bumping his hip against him.

 

Crimson blinked, a shocked expression taking over before he smiled and bumped him back. “I'll be back. I just need sometime to myself to think… and to see as much of this world as i can. I owe her that much”

 

“No more planet wide destruction pranks, got it?”

 

Crimson laughed then saluted him. “Yes sir, Sonic,” he cooed then teleported away.

 

Sonic stared at the spot for a bit before a smile curved his lips. 

  
Asshole.


	2. Enter: Black Arms (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson really just wasnt looking forward to this reunion today. Or anyday really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk i wanted to write more. I literally just write what comes to mind tho i TRY to be somewhat consistent and coherent. 
> 
> Try being the... key word there....
> 
> Also i bumped up the rating mostly due to language. But hahaha who are we kidding, teens have worse potty mouths

“Thanks again for stopping by! I hope you enjoy your Sundae Supreme!”

 

“I will and thank you for making such a delicious looking treat” 

 

Crimson cooed and licked his chops under the bandana as he took the famous dessert from the vendor. The second he set eyes on the ice cream treat, he knew he had to try it. The striped hedgehog walked off towards the windmills as he gave the vendor one final wave goodbye. Once there he sat in the grass and pulled his bandana down, the tip of his tongue poking out eagerly.

 

He picked off the waffle biscuit and scooped some of the ice cream off with it before tossing it into his maw. It was absolutely heavenly… Crimson always did have one hell of a sweet tooth. As he continued nipping and licking at his dessert, his ear twitched sideways at a small but distinct rustling. He stopped, mouth wide open over the treat, before his eyes glanced sideways towards the noise.

 

A little human girl stood a few feet away just…. staring at him. Crimson closed his mouth and turned his head towards her before staring back. She stared and  _ stared _ before she took a few steps towards him, her eyes widening in wonder and excitement.

 

Oh boy.

 

“Wow, mister, you have such big teef!”

 

The urge to make a red riding hood joke was really strong in Crimson. But he didn't want to scare the kid… So he just tilted his head slightly.

 

“They are pretty big huh?”

 

“Yeah, thats so cool!” She cooed then placed small hands on his muzzle, rubbing at the exposed fangs. “I wanna have big teef like yours!”

 

Crimson blinked, a little embarrassed by the whole situation, before responding carefully, “That's very flattering, but i don't think that's possible for you”

 

“Aw, why not? Mama said when my big kid teef grow in, they will be all big and strong,” she pouted then opened her mouth to show the gaps. “Ah wanna have teef like ya do”

 

Crimson snorted softly then tapped her head gently. “Well, i cant guarantee that you'll have teeth like mine... I am completely different from you ya know? But~ i guess you can pretend to have big teeth like me if you really want to”

 

“Pretend?” 

 

Crimson nodded then untied his bandana and handed it to her. “You can tie it around your face and be all ‘rawr!’”

 

The little girl squealed and took it, looking it over with big, bright, wonder filled eyes before placing it over her face. “RAWR!”

 

Crimson laughed. “It looks good on you. And when your teeth grow back in, they'll be plenty strong. As long as you take care of em~”

 

“Yay!”

 

“Dana, where are you sweety?”

 

Dana turned and waved at the older woman approaching the windmill. “Hi mama! Lookey im all rawr!”

 

The woman blinked at her daughter before glancing at Crimson. He wasn't sure what he expected but it sure wasn't that warm smile he got. Dana ran over to her mom and hugged her leg. “Mama, can i wear it now pleeease~”

 

“Sure sweety,” she said before tying the bandana on her baby girl. 

 

“Yay, i have big teef!”

 

“You sure do,” she said, picking her daughter up with a smile. “But we have to go now. So say good bye ok?”

 

“Ok, bye mister! Thank you for the teef!”

 

Crimson waved at the little girl as they walked away then let out a little sigh. That was… not what he was expecting to do today.

 

….Aw, his ice cream melted….

 

XoXoX

 

Crimson, sporting a new bandana with a goofier looking toothy grin rather than outright malicious, whistled as he took in the beautiful view of the sunset. Maybe it was just him, but it just looked so different depending on where he was. So far the sunset in Mazuri was his favorite. Beautiful hues of red and orange as the great ball of molten iron and heat disappeared over the horizon…

 

‘And me without a camera….’

 

Crimson rolled his eyes at the thought before hopping down from the tree branch he perched himself on and walking back into the nearby village. So far, every human he’s come across have been super nice to him (that thing with the lil girl still boggled his mind) and while it was quite odd to him, considering his past, he's gotten used to being taken in with open arms.

 

Which is why when a random old man emerged from on of the village huts and stared at him with narrowed, distrustful eyes, he almost flinched. But he held his ground and gave the old man a polite nod and leveled stare. The old Mazurian leered in his direction, taking in his appearance, judging him from afar. Crimson was  _ super _ uncomfortable… but he endured it.

 

Finally, the old man's face softened slightly and he pointed his walking stick towards him. “I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I foresaw your arrival but the vision i had of you was... “ he frowned, “...different”

 

Crimson blinked. Different? “I mean… i only came here to see the sights… What do you mean you foresaw me?”

 

“Ah, i am the village shaman. My duty is to heal and protect the people here. I was blessed with a few abilities, one of them being the ability to see upcoming danger with my herbs…”

 

Upcoming danger…

 

“You appeared in a recent vision. Which i find quite odd, for your aura seems very docile…. Though there seems to be an underlying… animosity…” the shaman furrowed his eyebrows and watched Crimson closely.

 

Crimson lowered his ears and cleared his throat. “Well… like i said I'm only here for sightseeing. I mean no harm to you or your people.”

 

If he  _ really _ wanted to harm them, well… they'd already be dead.

 

The shaman stroked his chin in thought before nodding. “I see that now,” he said then pursed his lips. “Perhaps the vision was more for you rather then for us…” he mumbled. “My visions never acted like that before though.”

 

Crimson tilted his head. “Well... what exactly did you see?”

 

His face darkened as he recalled the vision. “A blood red sky… Corpses…. You, sided by lumbering… creatures… and being… ordered by some higher power…”

 

Crimson frowned. “.....Higher power?....”

 

The shaman shook his head with a sigh. “I did not get a clear look of who it was… But that was a very dark vision. The red sky alone is a terrible omen, the corpses and creatures only added to my paranoia.”

 

Crimsons eyes faded slightly as his mind went into overdrive. He had a feeling he knew what that vision was about…. But why was he  _ among _ them? 

 

“In any case, i will not hold you here any longer then i must. I pray this vision of mine is one of the rare false ones... and bid thee farewell” The shaman nodded his head then turned back into the hut without another word.

 

Crimson stood there for a while longer before looking up at the sky with a glare.

 

He wouldn't dare….

 

XoXoX

 

That shaman encounter 2 weeks ago aside, Crimson was quite enjoying his trip of the planet. Mind you, now he was a little on edge with the knowledge that he may soon be running into a familiar face but still!

 

The only thing he regretted so far was that he completely blanked out on asking the shaman  _ WHEN IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN _ .

 

But he suppose it was possible that he wasn't sure himself, seeing how he said it could be ‘one of the rare false ones’...

 

‘Please let it be false…’ he groaned internally as he relaxed in the grass in Chun-Nan. He found himself relaxing quite easily there after a trip into town to sample the food and taking a little trip over the Dragon Road (and goodness was it impressive!). 

 

Each culture was sooo diverse… It was an absolute pleasure to see.

 

Crimson smiled a bit under his bandana as his eyes drifted closed. 

 

‘I know i was a nuisance…  _ Is _ a nuisance... but i wonder…. Am i making it up to you Maria?...’ 

 

So lost in thought he didn't notice something getting too close until-

 

_ Pluck _

 

Crimson’s eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped onto all fours, lips curled back in a snarl, quills raised and pupils slanted. He looked around, growling idly then blinked and shook himself until his pupils dilated back to normal. He ran his clawed fingers through his quills with a frown. 

 

‘Did... something just pluck one of my quills….?’

 

Well he didn't see anything…. Didn't smell anything…. And didn't hear anything… 

 

Crimson raised an eyebrow then huffed and flopped back onto the soft grass….

 

XoXoX

 

_ “Do not allow such treatment upon yourself Shadow. You are royalty. You are meant to rule these lower life forms! If they harm you again then you show them what happens to disobedient followers…” _

 

_ A growl. “I hate it here…. Why can't i just go with you?...” _

 

_ “Because, my dear son, this planet is  _ yours _ to conquer…” _

 

Crimson opened his eyes drowsily and gazed up at the bright blue sky from his shaded spot under a large Oak. Ah, he was having such a great nap… until that intrusive thought wormed its way in. He couldn't help but wonder why now though…

 

……...

 

Ah well! How long has it been since he started this world tour of his anyways? He wasn't quite~ sure. But man, it sure has been an adventure! From Apotos to Spagonia, Mazuri to Shamar, Empire City to Chun-Nan….

 

“Mmmay~be i should've gotten Rouge a souvenir…” he mumbled with a small huff. “Then again i could bring her something anytime…. Or just take her on vaca-”

 

And then, just because life seemed to have terrible timing in general, a shock went right down Crimson's spine making him almost jump out of his own fur. His ears flattened against his head and his eyes widened.

 

_ Oh  _ **_god_ ** _ dammit. _

 

He looked up with narrowed eyes as a sudden wind blew and a newspaper hit him square in the face. Crimson growled as he pulled the thing off, before he shredded it though, something caught his eye.

 

Rare Black Comet, said only to pass every 100 years, approaches! 

 

Crimson blinked twice then jumped to his feet with a snarl.

 

“ **GOD DAMMIT!!** ”

 

XoXoX

 

Honestly, everything went to hell so fast, Sonic was a little jealous. One moment he's hanging out with Tails (if only to get him out of his lab) and the next the sky was bleeding red and dropping some funky (yet… familiar?...) looking aliens. It was so sudden, Sonic actually got a little lost on what to do.

 

Did he help GUN fight them off or help GUN get civilians to safety?

 

Situations like these were the reasons why he didn't particularly feel ok letting GUN take the reins. As much as they boast about having state of the art tech and scientist and soldiers at the ready, you'd  _ think _ they would've seen this attack coming. 

 

But nah. So now Sonic had to step in  _ again _ . 

 

Normally, he wouldn't care. The more adrenaline pumping through his veins, the better honestly. But it hasn't been  _ that _ long since he dealt with a particular annoying blue robot hedgehog with a god complex.

 

He was in no mood for this shit.

 

Sonic decided to deal with the attacks instead while Tails handled helping clear out the city. Should be less bodies that way at least…

 

These creatures had some thick hides though. The most his spindash did was scratch ‘em and push ‘em back. But he suppose it was enough if it meant he could give Tails and the troops time to get everyone to safety…

 

Assuming the aliens didn't spread past Westopolis of course.

 

The creature glared at Sonic before it did something both horrifying and mesmerizing. At first, it would seem these lumbering thing didn't have mouths. But apparently he pissed this one off so much, it literally just… ripped a mouth into his own muzzle. As it opened its newly formed, bloody mouth, Sonic noticed it had no teeth… 

 

Until 2 rows of lethal, razor sharp ones suddenly grew in from the creatures gums that is.

 

Sonic’s ears lowered slightly.

 

The creature curled its lips back and snarled hatefully before letting out a ear piercing shriek. Blue ears flattened against his head before he covered them with his gloved hands in an attempt to block the noise from his sensitive ears. His eyes screwed shut and he gritted his teeth. He felt like his ear drums would burst if it didn't stop soon!

 

Thankfully, it did stop. A little too suddenly… Sonic opened one eye before releasing his ears. Ah. He was surrounded by aliens. And none of them looked happy or friendly.

 

Great.

 

XoXoX

 

If there was one thing Sonic thanked the gods for everyday it was his speed, and today was not an exception. He would've been dogpiled several times if not for his fast feet and flexible body. Keeping these lumbering things down was really difficult… Everytime he managed to kick a few of them in the head and daze them, another would grab him while he's in the air and throw him into something solid then try to jump him. It was a cycle that just wasn't ending!

 

Sonic grunted as he was thrown into yet another nearby building. He glared at a spot in the red sky before licking his own lips and jumping back to his feet. There were way too many of them, even when he knocks a few down, others slap him away long enough for them to recover.

 

“Ugh… Fuck…” Sonic clenched his jaw and straightened his back. He was covered in cuts and bruises, some worse looking than others but all of them painful. He was Sonic though, he wasn't about to back down. So when the toothy one, the apparent ringleader of the bunch, stepped forward and snarled before charging for him, he braced himself for a counter attack…

 

Only for something to suddenly drop down in between them and slam his foot right onto the brutes head in a downward kick. Sonic’s eyes widened. Well what do ya know….

 

The creature yelped as it hit the concrete, the other behind jumped back, fear widening their eyes. A heavy foot slammed onto the leaders muzzle, trapping it in place, and rage filled, slitted ruby eyes glared at the alien from above.

 

‘Crimson…’

 

It whined and chittered under Crimson's foot, eyes pleading. Crimson narrowed his then shot his glare to the others and let out some kind of mix between a bark and a hiss. The crowd quickly scattered, running off faster than Sonic thought should be possible for their size. He looked back down the other then removed his foot, allowing the other to stumble back onto their feet. It bowed its head submissively towards Crimson with a weak whine almost as if it were apologizing.

 

Crimson's growl grew louder before he slashed right into the creatures chest, purple blood spilling onto the ground and little on himself. Sonic watched with wide eyes and morbid curiosity as his exhausted body slumped to his knees. It screeched in pain and stumbled back fearfully. Crimson flexed his fingers, cracking them before pointing deeper into the city, teeth still bared. It nodded frantically before turning and running off, a hand pressing against its open wound.

 

Sonic could barely scratch these things and Crimson just came in and took a chunk out of its chest.

 

“....Well… Long time no see…” he mumbled. He knew Crimson heard him with the way his ear flicked back towards him.

 

The ebony hedgehog took a deep breath, pressing the palm of his hand against his own forehead before turning towards him with soft eyes and a sheepish grin. “This isn't exactly how i wanted to meet up with you again Blueberry”

 

Sonic rolled his eyes at the nickname before forcing himself back to his feet. “Yeah well… Shit happens.”

 

Crimson snorted before shaking the blood off his hand. Sonic stared at his claws before mumbling, “I could barely hurt them…”

 

“Hm?” Crimson raised an eyebrow.

 

“I could barely hurt them. But then you came in and not only scared away the others, you sliced right into the leader”

 

“....Yes, i was there too Blueberry” he said in a light mocking tone.

 

Sonic glared balefully before growling out, “Crimson”

 

Crimson held his hands up in mock defeat. “Hey now, i'm not your enemy. This time,” he snickered then turned away from Sonic, scanning the area. “....”

 

“Really. I mean, you did just scare away a bunch of aliens you share similarities with… And the leader even submitted to you, with a bowed head and everythin’”

 

Crimson stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“Crimson. What is going on”

 

The hedgehog looked back at him, face blank. “An invasion”

 

XoXoX

 

“You know Sonic you can always ride on my back”

 

“Piss off”

 

“Ah, still as feisty as ever”

 

Sonic and Crimson jogged through Westopolis together, hopping through and over debris. The city was pretty much abandoned by this point, the only things left behind were corpses and black aliens. Though one death glare from Crimson was enough to send the creatures scattering like insects.

 

Sonic frowned. “If you have this much power over them why don't you just tell them to leave?”

 

Crimson growled idly. “I don't have power over them. I may scare them but that doesnt mean i can control them. No, if we want them to leave, we have to go to the source. Which is where i was headed actually before i noticed a cutie getting dogpiled”

 

“Ugh…” Sonic groaned. He was in  _ so much pain _ . Which is why they were jogging in the first place. This sucked….

 

“Would be so much easier if i had an emerald. I'd just teleport to the fuck” he grumbled then narrowed his eyes. “He also keeps fucking  _ moving _ . I think he's onto me….”

 

“Who is ‘he'?”

 

“The source of all our problems right now and….” Crimson clenched his jaw.

 

“...And?”

 

Crimson opened his mouth to speak before he suddenly clamped it shut and made a sharp left turn. Sonic barely managed to follow without giving himself whiplash. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Shush Blueberry,” he said with a frown as he skidded to a stop in what used to be Downtown Westopolis. Sonic stopped just in time to avoid crashing into the bio-hedgehog then blinked.

 

Another alien but this one definitely had to be the source Crimson kept talking about. It was just floating casually a few feet away among the carnage. It wore some kind of long raggedy robe and a few gaudy looking necklaces and seemed to lack legs. The 3 eyes is what really stood out though. 

 

“Well well… So my senses aren't completely shot just yet….” it crooned then held a large clawed hand out towards the 2.

 

Sonic instantly went on guard however Crimson just raised an eyebrow before walking forward and placing a hand in his. Sonic's ears perked. “It seems not you old fart”

 

A snort. “Is that any way to talk to your father?”

 

Father.

 

Sonic was more surprised that he wasn't surprised to hear that.

 

The defensive pose he took fell slightly but his quills stayed sharp and ruffled.

 

“I'll talk to you any damn way i please,” he growled taking his hand back.

 

“Hm, i would think you'd be pass the rebellious stage at this point…” he mumbled then glanced at Sonic, making him tense up all over again. “Oh? And what's this?”

 

“He is none of your business Black Doom,” he said, baring his teeth.

 

“Mm yes i suppose he isn't… But what is my business is the fact you chased away a few of your own kin to protect him… Even going so far as harming one of them,” Doom tilted his head though his eyes showed amusement. “I'm curious as to why that is”

 

Crimson narrowed his eyes before running his hand through his quills with a sigh. Doom knew very well that his son did not enjoy harming anyone he considered family. He gave Doom a tired glare.

 

“Why are you on my planet”

 

Doom quirked an eyebrow. “ _ Your _ planet? Bold of you to say such a thing Shadow considering i didn't see much  _ conquering _ going on,” his eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to Crimson, locking eyes with him. “All these lower life forms are still breathing for one…”

 

Crimson scowled. “First of all, my name is Crimson not Shadow. Second, i don't have to purge the planet to conquer it you know….” The bio-hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows with a confused frown. “And thirdly… what the hell are you wearing?”

 

“Crimson? Since when have you been calling yourself that?” Doom crossed his arms.

 

“I mean that  _ is _ my name dad-”

 

This was such an awkward moment for Sonic… His legs were shaky, his body ached, and he felt like he just walked into a really strange family reunion where everyone is trying not to kill each other. He shifted back slightly only to bump into one of them. He had to fight not to jump out of his fur. The blue speedster quickly noticed this one was significantly smaller than the brutes he was fighting. Still taller than him though. If anything this one was about the size of a regular human.

 

It stared at him for a while before kneeling and bowing its head towards him. Ok, what the fuck. Was it offering to help him? After its buddies almost trampled him into the pavement?

 

What even were these thing.

 

“Er…” Sonic just waved a hand at it, motioning it to get back up, which it did then just stood next to the confused hedgehog quietly. 

 

Ok.

 

“-also this is just for intimidation and fear purposes. I find it works on weak minded species”

 

Intimidation? 

 

Crimson opened his mouth but before he could comment, Sonic blurted “Fear? The only thing scary about you is that your face looks likes a sphincter” and immediately regretted it when the owner of said face looked at him like he was scandalized and pissed at the same time.

 

Crimson bursting into laughter didn't help the situation.

 

“How incredibly rude of you…!” He glared then tapped a finger against his ‘sphincter face’. “Well if there's no point in having this form then why waste the energy keeping it…”

 

Dooms eyes suddenly became blank as his body fell to the ground. It convulsed before an arm popped right out of the chest. 

 

“....” Nothing surprised the blue hero at this point.

 

“That's the form i remember,” Crimson said pointing at Doom as he crawled out of his… old body? Shell? Whatever?

 

Doom looked a little more like Crimson in this form, except he was much taller, like 5 ft.?, with a long tail, horns next to his ears that curved against his head rather then jutting outwards, one long quill(?) in the middle and one on each side, 3 fingers, nostrils and reptilian-esque eyes. The third eye was closed this time too. He was also less fangy.

 

Doom shook what Sonic assumed was blood off his body before stretching and cracking his neck. “Tsk, i liked this robe…” he grumbled as he picked up the jewelry from the abandoned body.

 

“That's what you get for taking that ridiculous form in the first place,” Crimson spat, though amusement was dancing in his eyes.

 

Doom frowned as he gave Crimson a sideways glance. “Honestly, there's just no respect towards elders these days…” he huffed as he put the neck chains and adjusted them. “You should be much more mature by this point. It's been almost 57 years since I've last seen you”

 

“Yeah about that…” Crimson tilted his head as he dug into his own ear. “I was frozen for about 50 of those so im technically only 18 right now”

 

Doom’s eyes widened before he facepalmed. “Dammit… i knew i should've just taken you when i had the chance…”

 

“Well you didn't. Tough shit. I'm really glad you didn't though. Never would've met Maria if you did….” Crimson rubbed his own chin in thought.

 

A vein appeared on Dooms forehead. All his hard work destroyed by one woman. “Shadow-”

 

“ **_Crimson_ ** ” 

 

Doom rolled his eyes then grabbed Crimson's wrist with one hand while the other raised and 3 chaos emeralds materialized above it just floating idly. “You're coming with me,” he growled then teleported away with the toothy hedgy.

 

Sonic was leaning against the docile alien with one hand on his hip while he listened to the 2 in front of him bicker right up until Doom basically kidnapped the ‘hog. He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Well then,” he looked up at the creature who in turn looked back down at him. “Still wonderin’ why you haven't tried t’ beat me t’ death yet”

 

The alien tilted its head then let out some kind of chirping noise, similar to a crickets. Sonic sighed. Yeah, of course he couldn't communicate with it. 

 

“Well whatever, i might as well take advantage of this free pass,” he grunted, pushing himself off the aliens leg before running off. 

 

The alien tilted his head curiously before lumbering after the blue speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber how Eclipse could be pushed out his monster form? P sure all the, er, royals can do something similar. How many forms they can take depends on how strong they are though, of course.
> 
> Also lol keeping track of more then 2 characters is waaaayyyyy harder then i remember it being.
> 
> But this is supposed to revolve more around Crimson so, Sorry Blueberry!


	3. Enter: Black Arm (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweating*
> 
> I swear this was only supposed to be a one shot... Just a little thing to help me empty my head.... How did it get to be like this.
> 
> Welp. Anyways, i started writing and the chapter reached 10,000 words. And im still not done. So im cutting it in half. 
> 
> "Why does it say 5 chapters though?"
> 
> Well. 
> 
> *opens mouth then scuttles away*

“Even after those  _ humans _ treated you like nothing you would still side with them over your own?”

 

Crimson stared off into the distance of Glyphic Canyon with his arms crossed as Doom rambled on. If he could pout, he would. These teeth made it a bit difficult though….

 

“...I don't want to.”

 

“Then don't. Do what you were built to do.  **_Rule_ ** ,” Doom pressed, glancing at the forlorn looking hedge-alien.

 

“No. What i meant is, i don't want to take sides. Yes, i was basically tortured by those scientist. They treated me horribly and i had dreams of getting their blood on my hands every night,” Crimsons lip curled just thinking about it. The pain… the mockery. He absolutely  _ hated _ them. But then Crimson relaxed significantly before continuing, “But i've learned that just because this one group of humans were scum doesn't mean they should all suffer for it.”

 

Doom frowned.

 

“Maria basically saved me… And Gerald, while he wasn't as clean as the other, was much more lenient on me. They showed me something none of the others did. Compassion.” Crimson paused then said, “I was exploring this world before you decided to drop by and ruin my day. Not one person looked at me with contempt. Just plan curiosity and cautiousness. I can't blame them for that. I walk around with a bandana to hide my face. To hide who i am. Or  _ what _ i am... Of course they would be cautious… And yet, never did i have any issues.” Crimson tilted his head toward his father with a slight pleading look. “I don't want to hurt you father… I already had to kill Bio…”

 

“....What happened to Bio?...” 

 

“They trapped him in his monster form,” Crimson closed his eyes as memories flashed to the forefront of his mind. All the machinery connected to him… the roars of pain, the thrashing, the whimpering…. His ears lowered. “I don't know how long he was stuck like that… but there was no saving him…”

 

“And yet…”

 

“Yes. I will still defend them father.”

 

They stood in silence before Doom sighed through his nostrils. “So that's it then. We're enemies now.”

 

“Seems so.”

 

Doom held out one hand and let one of the emeralds materialize before tossing it at Crimson who caught it and tucked it neatly into his quills. Doom placed a hand on Crimson's head. “They will also see you as the enemy now you realize”

 

“Yes. But they fear me. So i'm not worried” he grinned up at the other before teleporting away.

 

Doom shook his head and crossed his arms. That boy….

 

XoXoX

 

“Uhmmm…. Sonic, who's your friend?....”

 

Sonic looked up into the aliens bright yellow eyes before turning his attention back to Tails.

 

“I have no idea really. But he's been following me for the last few hours while i've been scouting and him being around is at least keeping the others away from me so. I won't complain,” Sonic shrugged. 

 

“Ooookaaayyy….”

 

“Yeah, i know. But this isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me today. That honor goes to Crimson and his-”

 

“Crimson's back?”

 

Sonic pursed his lips. “Yes he is… came back just in time for a family reunion” he said throwing his hands up into the air. The alien chirped.

 

Tails opened his mouth to speak but Sonic raised a hand to stop him. “Crimson's alleged father is behind all this drama. Something about conquering the world and how this was supposed to be his planet,” he rubbed his chin in thought before scratching the back of his own head.

 

“His father?! But then how-”

 

Sonic raised a finger. “I know what you're going to say Tails and the answer is, He was absolutely against the idea. Apparently he doesn't get along with his dad that much” From what he saw anyways.

 

“Are we… sure?... I mean this is the same guy who threatened to  _ blow up _ the Earth as a  _ prank _ …” Tails frowned and his ears lowered as he recalled the laughter from the bio hedgehog when they were trying to get him to help Sonic fight off that… thing. 

 

“I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about. From Crimson anyways. Sure he's a raging asshole but he's honest.” Sonic stretched then looked up at the alien. Maybe he should give him a name….?

 

Tails didn't look convinced but before he could question him further, the monitor on his Tornado 2 mech went off. “Ah, yes Commander?”

 

“We need you and Sonic at Central City now! The momentary ceasefire seems to have ended and the black creatures are on the move again!”

 

“They stopped attacking?” Sonic raised an eyebrow.

 

“Um, yeah a few hours ago they all just kinda… stopped and ran off… We managed to get all civilians out of all the towns and cities in a 20 mile radius just in case though so it should be safe to go the offensive…” Tails nodded then gave the Commander a determined look. “We'll be right there Commander”

 

Sonic sighed. “Alright well,” he cracked his knuckles and licked his own lips, “let's get to it.”

 

XoXoX

 

Doom actually used the Hive Mind to tell the others to attack Crimson on sight. And bless their hearts, they actually tried despite the obvious hesitation and fear. Crimson didn't kill any of them though. Just knocked them around a bit and, honestly, among his kind, this was basically just normal rough housing. 

 

Boy though, did it made his heart go into overdrive being able to  _ pummel things without holding back _ . 

 

Ah, hm. They'll live.

 

Crimson tapped on a soldier's bruised head gently before sprinting off. Hm, there was an emerald nearby… His ears twitched and strained as he zoned in on the location of the emerald. A few miles out of Westopolis… He picked up the speed, turning into a yellow blur as he made a beeline right for powerful gemstone. 

 

He skidded to a stop as he came face to face with a large industrial building in the middle of the forest. Clearly it belonged to a certain fat scientist seeing how his face was plastered all over it.

 

How tacky.

 

The building itself was… odd. It was almost as if it was… melding with nature itself, corrupting it. Hard to explain but he sensed the emerald in there so that's where he was going. 

 

XoXoX

 

“Oh my, do my eyes deceive me or is that Crimson skulking over there?”

 

Crimson's ears perked as he looked up at the white bat flying towards him with a grin. “Nah, your eyes playing tricks on you. You are a bat after all. I hear they don't tend to have very good eyesight,” he snickered.

 

Rouge rolled her eyes then twitched her ears. “Maybe so but my hearing is on point sweetheart, and i never forget a voice.” She smiled sweetly.

 

Crimson snorted then looked behind her at the tall robot hovering over them. “Oh? What did the bat drag in hm?”

 

The robot glared at Crimson (or maybe he was just staring/scanning? Hard to tell with robots) before suddenly going on the offensive, raising its arm cannon to shoot at the hedgehog. Crimson effortlessly dodged every shot before he perched himself up on some steel beam branches. 

 

“Hey now, what gives?”

 

“Omega stop. Crimson is not an enemy”

 

Omega stopped then hesitated. “'Crimson’ shares similar DNA structure with enemy organic life forms. Why is he not also an enemy”

 

Rouge raised an eyebrow then looked at Crimson as he jumped down in front of them. Well… now that she  _ really _ looked at him… he did kinda share similarities with those aliens she's been avoiding...

 

Crimson placed his hands on his hips, amusement danced in his eyes. “Your robot friend here isn't wrong. I won't deny it, they are my family. Distant family but still,” he turned his back towards them and waggled a finger. “But! I don't agree with them. In fact i am trying to get them to fuck off. My father is such a sore loser though….”

 

Rouge crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “So you disappear for months then suddenly show up again when your ‘family’ decides to drop by and im suppose to think that's a coincidence?”

 

“Well no. I came back  _ because _ they decided to drop by,” he shrugged one shoulder. “Come now Rouge, if i were your enemy i'd already attack you. Wouldn't be too hard to…” he clicked his tongue, “rip your pretty wings right off and decimate that heap of scrap behind ya~ I can teleport after all~”

 

Omega raised his arm cannons but Rouge just placed a hand up to stop him. “Oh? And how do i know you're not just trying to lure me into a false sense of security hm?”

 

Crimson glanced back at them, still amused. “I'm an honest hedgehog, you know i won't harm you”

 

Rouge placed on hand on her hip. “But you  _ do _ like to play around” She will never let that Eclipse Cannon incident go.

 

Crimson laughed. “Ya got me there, i admit!” He turned towards them with a smile. “I'm not your enemy”

 

Rouge stared for a long time before shaking her head then walking up to him and punching him in the arm. “Once an asshole, always an asshole huh”

 

Crimson snickered. “I embrace it with pride,” he grinned. “So wanna tell me how you met our tall friend here?”

 

“I am not your friend.”

 

Rouge just smiled. “I found him in one of Eggman's abandoned bases a while back. You remember Eggman right?”

 

“ _ Hooowwww _ could i possibly forget~!” Crimson exclaimed before he scanned the area, nose twitching.

 

“He's got a grudge against the doctor for shutting him down and i needed a powerful partner so it's a win/win for me~”

 

“Oh? Out to destroy your own creator?” Crimson raised an eyebrow. 

 

“My mission to destroy Eggman and all his creations is no business of yours” Omega said simply.

 

The bio-hedgehog snorted then smirked. “A tantrum throwing robot? Eggman sure knows how to make ‘em, don't he~” 

 

Omega just placed his arm cannon right in Crimson's face as he charged up an attack. Crimson didn't even make an attempt to move. He just slowly raised one eyebrow as he stared directly into his arm cannon.

 

‘ _ Let's see how powerful you  _ really _ are, shall we? _ ’

 

Unfortunately, Rouge had to come in between them and ruin his fun, pushing the cannon away from his face with a frown. “Now boys, as entertaining as this whole conflict is, I can't have you 2 at each other's throats like this. Especially not while we're in enemy territory.”

 

Oh right. With all this sudden entertainment, he almost forgot where he was.

 

“This organic creature keeps mocking me,” Omega said as his hand slid back out.

 

“He mocks everyone sweety, it's how he copes” Rouge said tapping Omega's arm. “You just gotta learn to ignore it”

 

Crimson rolled his eyes. She wasn't  _ completely _ wrong though... “Talks about me like i'm not even here…” he mumbled then perked his ears.

 

Rouge's ears perked up as well.

 

“Ah, you heard that too right?” Crimson licked his maw. “Looks like the  _ good doctor _ finally noticed us”

 

Rouge shrugged then jumped onto Omega's shoulder. “Looks like it”

 

Crimson cracked his knuckles, “Hey Omega! I bet i can fuck up more robots than you can!” He challenged with an excited grin.

 

Omega's eyes gleamed. 

 

“Challenge accepted meatbag.”

 

XoXoX

 

“ _ What the fuuuu- _ ” 

 

It was the weirdest thing. One moment Crimson was plowing through Egg pawn after Egg pawn (happily), and the next he came face to face with… himself. Well, an android version of himself anyways. Crimson narrowed his eyes as he stared into the blank robotic ones of his double. 

 

So  _ that's _ how it's gonna be huh.

 

“Inorganic ‘Crimson's’ detected. These ones  _ are _ enemies correct?” Omega asked turning his head towards Rouge.

 

Rouge opened her mouth only to be cut off by an uncharacteristically angry growl from Crimson. “ _ Absolutely _ ” Then before anyone could blink, the android was in pieces one the ground.

 

Rouge raised an eyebrow. Huh, she's never seen Crimson react like that to anything before… Not that she knew him that well to begin with but… as far as she knew, Crimson basically  _ never _ lost his cool.

 

Crimson snorted then kicked the head of the double away before sneering at the others approaching. “...I know i'm impressive and all but this is really just… so sad…” he sighed before blinking out of existence.

 

Rouge watched from Omega's shoulder in awe as Crimson tore into the androids, not missing a beat. This kind if animalistic violence was something she knew he was capable of but never saw in action. It was kinda scary. If only because he seemed to be having a little too much fun tearing into his doppelgangers.

 

After the great Android Massacre, Crimson teleported back in front of the agent and walking arsenal. He cracked his neck then stretched, tail wagging lazily behind him. “Mmmahh~ Ok! Path is all clear, let's go give that fat bastard some company,” he looked back at Omega with a smirk. “All those ‘bots totally counted by the way.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yep! I win~” he laughed then zoomed off with Omega close behind, droning on about how that shouldn't count. Rouge just shook her head, amused.

 

‘Well he bounced back from whatever that was rather quickly…’

 

XoXoX

 

“A spy, an obsolete robot and a Project walks into my base and makes a mess of things while a whole alien invasion goes on right outside my door. Quite a strange day wouldn't you agree?” Eggman commented from atop one of his bigger mechs.

 

A vein appeared on Crimson's forehead. “ _ Quite _ . But you wanna know what's _ really strange??? _ What I'm going to do to you if you  _ call me that again _ ,” Crimson snarled.

 

“I'd be careful what you say doctor. Crimson didn't appreciate those robotic doubles you made of him,” the white bat commented. 

 

“Oh? That's too bad, I put a lot of work into them. Though it was difficult to get them to operate properly without a DNA sample from the original,” Eggman rubbed at his own chin.

 

DNA sample….

 

So he  _ did _ feel something pluck his quill in Chun-Nan….

 

“But once I had that my army was set! If it wasn't for this sudden invasion, my Shadow Androids would've given Sonic a run for his money! And then  _ you _ had to come in and destroy most of them!” Eggman scowled.

 

Crimson stared up at the giant mace wielding mech then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

_ ‘Remain calm…Focus... _ ’

 

Crimson could sense that the Chaos Emerald was inside this heap. How very convenient. “You really shouldn't try to control things that are beyond you  _ doctor _ ,” the black and red hedgehog narrowed his eyes.

 

“And you should learn to be more obedient to your masters  _ Project _ ,” Eggman spat before slamming his hand on a button on his control panel, raising an energy shield just in time to block an enraged bio-hedgehog. Eggman smirked as a solid glass dome slid over the cockpit he sat in then sank into the giant mech.

 

Omega stepped forward to jump in (why should he let Crimson have all the fun? Plus the fat man called him obsolete and we just can't have that), but Rouge stopped him once again. “Hold on… I don't think we should get in his way right now…”

 

“I will not let an organic being upstage me again Rouge.”

 

Rouge pursed her lips. “I understand Omega… but…” The vibes Crimson was giving off made her tail and ears quiver and her fur stand on end. She was scared. Legitimately scared. And that anger wasn't even  _ aimed _ towards her.

 

Crimson shifted slightly then settled on all fours before snarling hatefully at the one in front of him. His eyes, pupils slanted and darkened with rage, narrowed before he pounced. The mech raised the shield once again, pushing him back before swinging the mace at him as a counter. Crimson skidded on his claws as he hit the ground then jumped in time to dodge the counter attack. He clung to the chain of the mace as it was pulled back but that  _ damn shield _ kept him from his target!

 

Crimson face-planted on the ground with a grunt, his ears strained forward at the laughter.

 

_ ‘Do not allow this treatment from a  _ human’

 

Crimson climbed to his hands and feet.

 

‘ _ You are  _ **_royalty_ ** .  _ Show this lower lifeform what happens when they disobey! _ ’

 

Crimson dug his claws into the ground before glancing around then shooting forward again. 

 

“You would think you'd be smarter then to try to same trick thrice Project!” Eggman cackled as he put up the shield again just in time to put a stop to Crimson's attack, push him back, then swing the mace. 

 

Crimson landed then dodged once again but this time he bit right through the chain that attached the large weapon to the mech's arm.

 

“What the-?!”

 

Crimson grabbed hold on the chain as his quills glowed from the chaos emerald hidden within them. He infused the weapon with the power of Chaos before swinging it towards Eggman. Eggman hastily put up the shield but this time, the clashing energies imploded, sending the mech and the mace flying in opposite directions.

 

Eggman yelled as he and his robot were thrown back. The impact made the control panel malfunction, but he could see a pissed off hedgehog slowly walking towards him with energy infused the mace dragging behind him on the monitor. He panicked and hit the eject button right before the mace crashed down on it, instantly destroying the mech. The residual energy made it crackled and explode. If Eggman hesitated for even a second…

 

Crimson's eyes darted towards the fat doctor and in the blink of an eye, he had his head in an iron grip. He held him at eye level and while at first he seemed a bit passive, or bored, the dark red color and slit pupils were plenty enough of a clue to tell he was still plenty pissed.

 

The cruel smile that curved Crimson's lips however made Eggman  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable.

 

“You know doctor… I didn’t appreciate you copying me… Nor do i like that  _ nickname _ ,” he growled out the last word, hand tightening slightly making Eggman squirm in discomfort.

 

Rouge's ears perked.

 

“It would be  _ so simple _ … to crack your head wide open…. Like. An. Egg.” With each of the last three words, his hand got gradually tighter and Eggman actually started yelling. Before he got the desired results however, Rouge flew in and gripped at his arm. 

 

“Crimson, stop.”

 

Crimson directed his hateful glare on her and while she did flinch, her grip on his arm only got tighter.

 

_ ‘Killhimkillhimkillhimki- _ ’

 

“It's not worth it Crimson! Snap out of it!”

 

Crimson took deep breaths to rein in his anger before his face relaxed to an impassive look. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before dropping the doctor then pressing his palms against his head. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils had dilated back to normal but now he just looked really tired.

 

He turned away from Rouge without a word and walked over to the wreckage to dig for the Chaos Emerald, which he found quite easily. He flipped it in his hand before glancing at the white bat. “You know Rouge…. You never did tell me what you and Omega are even doing here…”

 

Rouge looked at the emerald then back into Crimson's bright red eyes. “You're holding it sweety”

 

Crimson snorted. “Well then. That’s too bad for you now isn't it?” he raised an eyebrow with a playful glint before he was gone with the emerald.

 

“....” Rouge just sighed quietly before looking back at the doctor as he rubbed at his own temples.

 

Omega stomped over and raised his hands. “May i?”

 

“He's all your buddy. But don't kill him” Rouge said waving Omega away to do whatever. No emerald for her… boo.

 

Omega's eyes gleamed.

 

“Non lethal assault command accepted”

 

This really was just not Eggman's day.

 

XoXoX

 

Doom hovered atop one of the building in Central City, legs crossed with 2 eyes closed while his 3rd eye remained wide open. His tail waved lazily behind him as he floated there, the sounds of the war beneath were both distracting and strangely euphoric…

 

He opened his eyes slowly then frowned as he uncrossed his legs and allowed himself to stand on his own 2 feet before his third eye shut slowly. “Damn… so close…”

 

If he could get Shadow, or  _ Crimson _ (he was still rolling his eyes at that name), to just taste human blood again, it would be a cakewalk to have him back under his wing. Doom didn't like the thought of having his own son fight against him like this. Black Arms may be a war hungry race, but they would never harm their own.

 

Without reason.

 

Doom rubbed his own chin. Maybe that's why he was so conflicted… He had to leave him in their hands for the plan to work and, apparently, he took a liking to 2 of them and considered them family… Not to mention he lost his eldest son in the process.

 

Damn it.

 

It wasn't supposed to be this way...

 

Doom's ear twitched towards the sound coming from below before he looked over and saw a blur of blue speeding around, knocking over his troops. Oh, that hedgehog his son seemed to have some kind of feelings for. Doom tilted his head then dropped himself over the side of the building. His 3rd eye opened slightly and glowed as he got closer to the ground, allowing him to slow his decent and land gracefully. He held his hands behind his back as he walked forward and right into the blue hero's path.

 

Said hedgehog skidded to a stop, only barely stopping himself from slamming right into the leader of the aliens. Doom looked down at the hedgehog, amusement dancing in his eyes then raised an eyebrow as he jumped back and took a defensive stance.

 

How cute.

 

“You're that rude hedgehog from before…” Doom tapped a finger against his own lips. “I don't think i ever did catch your name…”

 

Sonic furrowed his brows in confusion. His name?

 

“What was it my son called you again?... Blueberry?”

 

Sonic's face and ears instantly turned red.

 

“That's a strange na-”

 

“ **_My name is not Blueberry!!!_ ** ” Sonic shrieked then covered his face. It was one thing to be called that by Crimson but his  _ dad _ ?!?!  **_Gods._ **

 

Doom tilted his head. “Oh?”

 

Sonic willed away his blush then glared at the alien overlord over his fingers. “It's  **Sonic** ”

 

“Oh, i see. My apologies then.”

 

He was apologizing? Ok so Sonic could still be caught off guard by the little things.

 

Doom's eyes looked him over, and Sonic had to try so hard not to squirm, before he raised an eyebrow. “You are pretty banged up” 

 

Sonic blinked. Well yeah he was. Fighting 6 ft. tall aliens with tougher skin then an over cooked steak wasn't exactly easy. So he absolutely was covered in more scratches, some deeper and in need of more attention than others, and bruises then he was earlier that day. Even with Citrine, the alien that just decided to cling to him, at his side, they decided they wanted to go back to tossing him around like a ragdoll. They left Citrine alone though so… cool.

 

“Yeah, no shit… You do know your troops did this to me right” Sonic grumbled.

 

Doom shrugged one shoulder. “In war, there's 2 sides. Either the right side or the wrong side… Of course depending on how you look at it, such a thing as ‘right and wrong’ are completely subjective…” Doom looked around then tilted his head. “This planet is quite beautiful… Though I remember it being… healthier 60 years ago when i scouted it… My son was just a little ball of energy then,” he chuckled then rubbed his own chin while giving Sonic a level stare. “Be honest. Am i really in the wrong? To want to purge this planet of the weaklings who will only end up destroying it?”

 

Sonic blinked and perked his ears. He honestly took a moment to think about that… To be fair, he wasn't wrong. Sonic  _ adored _ nature and seeing it slowly die wasn't a good feeling. However…

 

“Yes you are. Because you would be killing off an entire species. And i can't have that.”

 

Doom hummed before his lips curved into an impressed smile. “Said like a true hero. Then i do so look forward to seeing how this war of ours will end,” he said then looked back as one of his own chased down a GUN soldier.

 

Sonic immediately ran forward, scooping up the soldier just as the alien slammed its fist into the pavement. It blinked then narrowed its eyes as it ran after the blue hero.

 

Doom snickered at the sight then turned and raised an eyebrow. “And what are you doing here?” He asked the small, yellow eyed alien as he ran up to where Sonic was a moment prior.

 

It looked around then started fidgeting nervously as it chirped and squeaked. Doom frowned. Was that hedgehog really  _ that _ interesting? “You shouldn't be here regardless. Until your maturity you are suppose to be with an Elite at all times and you know this”

 

Citrine whined and lowered its head slightly then looked up again with a strange kind of determination in its eyes. Huh, that was different. But there was always that one odd egg...

 

Sonic ran up to the alien's side, then tossed the unconscious shoulder into its arms. “Just follow me alright, Citrine?”

 

Citrine?

 

It nodded before Sonic glanced at Doom then blasted off. Citrine turned to follow but hesitated.

 

“He gave you a name?...”

 

Citrine looked at Doom and nodded, still nervous. Doom sighed through his nostrils. And that makes 2. The alien overlord turned away from the other. “Just go before I change my mind”

 

Citrine stared at his back for a few heartbeats before walking over, nuzzling the back of his head then running off after Sonic.

 

“....” 

 

XoXoX

 

Sonic groaned as he slumped against one of the many ruined building in Uptown Westopolis. After dropping off the GUN soldier, he and Citrine went back to the ruined city just to take a breather. It was abandoned so  _ hopefully _ no one would bother him and no aliens would pop up to pummel him. 

 

Gods, he was actually exhausted… That's not something he was used to feeling.

 

…

 

He didn't like it.

 

Sonic grumbled as he looked over some of the worse looking lacerations and bruises. To a normal person, they would need stitches and take a while to heal properly. But since he was Sonic, it was already healing. It would just be another scar hidden away by the fur soon enough…

 

Citrine whined next him, obviously worried about his friend. Sonic rubbed the top of his head then tapped at his muzzle. 

 

“Relax I've dealt with much worse,” he said reassuringly. Honestly, Citrine just reminded him of a giant Chao… He sure acted like one.

 

Citrine churred and rubbed his head against Sonic's palm happily. The cute act made Sonic smile a bit. As odd as this whole situation was, he still welcomed the company since he and Tails had to go separate ways to take care of separate missions. 

 

He wondered how Tails was doing right now actually….

 

While Sonic was deep in thought, Citrine scanned the area. There was something… close by that was making his skin itch. The alien fidgeted in place before standing and wandering around aimlessly.

 

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts at the shuffling noise and gave Citrine a quizzical look. “Hey, what's wrong? You alright?” He asked pushing himself off the building.

 

Citrine whined before running off suddenly.

 

“Hey, wait!” He called out as he jogged behind the other. They ran down the destroyed highway and didn't stop until they ended up at Circus Park. Sonic raised an eyebrow. Why did he run off to this place?

 

Before Sonic could question him though, his ear flicked and strained towards the sound of robots. Egg Pawns to be more specific. Sonic grabbed Citrine’s arm and pulled him along into the shadows before narrowing his eyes. If they were here then that means there was something here that Eggman wanted….

 

Most likely a Chaos Emerald.

 

Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose. Greeeaaat…..

 

Citrine's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness before he chirped and dashed forward. 

 

“Citrine!”

 

The Egg Pawns immediately jumped into action, forming guns and bazookas with their arms to shoot at the alien. Citrine narrowed his eyes as he jumped and smashed the closest one with his fists. He may not have been very fast, but he still had the thick hide and strength of a Black Arms!

 

Citrine blocked bullets and caught missiles like they were nothing before crushing each and every Pawn that stood in his way.

 

Wow…

 

Sonic just followed along quietly. It was honestly nice not to have to do all the work… They were definitely getting close to the emerald if the discomfort in his spine and his heart skipping a few beats was anything to go by. Sonic followed the black alien all the way into the Big Top where they found the Ringleader, pun intended, giving orders to the other Pawns. 

 

The Ringleader turn towards the intruders then made some kind of cackling noise before a giant slot machine dropped behind it and played some generic circus music. The Ringleader clapped its metallic hands then sounded some alarm from its head. Sonic narrowed his eyes as a small army of androids ran out from behind the slot machine.

 

First, he makes 3 robotic doubles of him now he was making them of Crimson. The man had some serious problems….

 

Citrine blinked twice, chittering in confusion. Why did they look like the Prince?

 

“They are all fakes Citrine,” Sonic tapped on his arm. “Created by Eggman” Not that he would know who that was but still. The important thing was that the taller alien seemed to have understood and was now glaring at the androids. 

 

The Ringleader sent the androids on the offensive before tapping a baton on the slots, activating them. Sonic and Citrine battled against the doubles quite easily. They were significantly weaker than the original, no surprise there, so even Sonic with his exhaustion had no problem breaking them apart. Then he heard upbeat casino-esque music and only had a second to react before he was blown back by a bomb.

 

Citrine caught Sonic before he flew out of the tent and chittered worriedly over the hedgehog in his arms. 

 

“What the…” Sonic rubbed some of the soot off his face before glancing at the slot machine.

 

Bomb Fever was glowing in big, obnoxious letters on the screen.

 

Ah.

 

The Ringleader clapped its hands as it cackled gleefully. Sonic gave it a deadpan stare before glaring at the annoying mech and sliding out of Citrine's arms. 

 

Ok. Let's try this again.

 

More androids spawned along with some Pawns this time around. The Ringleader twirled then tapped the baton on the slots once again, activating it before the Pawns jumped forward. Citrine swatted all of them away while Sonic ran around them and aimed for the slot machine, only to get hit by a missile this time around and end up face down on the ground. Citrine ran forward, screeching in rage as he caught the missile that flew his way and threw it back towards the slots.

 

The Ringleader swatted it away with the baton before tapping in the machine repeatedly. Sonic groaned as he sat up then licked his own lips before scowling. Bombs and missiles. Ugh, what's next, Chaos Blasts?

 

‘Hah, now  _ that _ would be funny...’

 

The slot stopped on ‘Shadow Fever’ and Sonic raised his eyebrows. “What?” The smell of something burning waft passed his nose making him scrunch up his face. He noticed the androids were starting to shake and… glow red? 

 

Oh, that couldn't be good.

 

Citrine scooped Sonic up quickly, chittering in distress, before curling the best he can around his blue friend. Sonic closed his eyes and flattened his ears at the resounding explosions. He opened one eye slowly, the lingering chaos energy making his spines tingle. “Citrine?”

 

Citrine whined a bit before uncurling around the hero. He took some heavy damage from all the blasts but seemed to be toughing it out. All the androids and remaining Pawns were nothing but smoking piles of hot metal, however the Ringleader just clapped gleefully with a hearty robotic laugh.

 

Just as off its rocker of its creator.

 

Sonic rubbed Citrine’s head gently. “...Let's end this now,” he said pushing himself to his feet once more. Citrine followed with a questioning squeak. 

 

“You're gonna throw me into that machine there,” Sonic nodded his head towards the slots. 

 

Citrine looked worried.

 

“I'll be fine. Remember, I've taken much worse beating,” he said with a confident grin.

 

Citrine's eyes glowed before he nodded and picked Sonic up. Sonic curled up and started spinning in the alien's hands. The Ringleader watched in awe before twirling the baton. 

 

Citrine watched carefully. He  _ did _ say to hit the slot machine…. But… Citrine narrowed his eyes before throwing Sonic towards the Ringleader's hand, knocking the baton away. The robot shrieked in distress before it made a mad dash for it. Sonic ricocheted off the metal beams in the tent and smashed through the slot machine before slamming right into the Ringleader. It crashed onto the ground and flailed around as it sparked and malfunctioned before it finally shut down.

 

Sonic uncurled and landed on a safety net with a pout. “Oof…”

 

Citrine looked up at the pouting hero and tilted his head, squeaking happily.

 

“Haha...… Is it over yet?...”

 

XoXoX

 

The Commander grumbled to himself as hs glared into the screen in front of him. He knew he would be coming sooner or later, he was holding one of the most powerful relics right on his desk after all. What he didn't expect was for him to go  _ through _ the base.

 

The monster had to have been teasing him, especially since he stopped at every camera to grin or pose or do some stupid face. A vein appeared on his forehead before he slammed his fists onto the desk. 

 

“IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONFRONT ME THEN STOP BEING A COWARD AND DO IT!!”

 

“Coward? Who's being a coward?”

 

The Commander jumped at the sudden voice in his office before glaring at the smiling hedgehog hybrid in front of him. “ _ Shadow _ …”

 

“Ugh. My name is fuckin’  _ Crimson _ , gods be damned,” Crimson rolled his eyes.

 

“Changing your name will not erase the sins of your past,” the human growled.

 

“Um….” Crimson raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

“Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!”

 

“I really don't though. And my memory is actually pretty good so. You must have me confused with someone else,” Crimson shrugged.

 

The Commander scowled and slammed his hands against the desk. “How dare you! You and your existence is the reason the ARK tragedy even happened! And even before that… you took my father from me!”

 

Crimson frowned and furrowed his brows. “....What?”

 

Another growl from the human before he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Crimson.

 

The hedgehog didn't even acknowledge the weapon though. “Are you stupid? The tragedy happened because they were scared i wouldn't be able to be… tamed… I mean, they were half right i guess…” he rubbed at his chin before tilting his head. “What do you mean i killed your father?”

 

“My father was one of the scientist  _ you  _ **_mauled_ ** _ to death _ !!” He screeched.

 

“Woah woah,  _ mauled _ ? I definitely don't remember that. I mean i bit them and clawed at ‘em, out of self defense by the way, but… mauled?...” Crimson blinked them shrugged one shoulder. “He must've done something to really piss me off then if i not only mauled him but blacked out while it was happening.”

 

The nonchalant way Crimson talked about this made the Commander grind his teeth in anger. “You are nothing but a monster that shouldn't exist. A failed experiment that should've stayed buried in Prison Island!”

 

“.......”

 

Monster….

 

Experiment….

 

_ Project... _

 

Crimson's ears lowered slightly before he shrugged again. “Tough shit,” he looked at the emerald then back at the Commander. “How old are you anyways? Like 60 something? A bit long to be holding a grudge like that dont you think?”

 

“Shut up! My hatred for YOU is what kept me going all these years! I always told myself… if i somehow had an opportunity to meet you face to face… i  _ will _ avenge him!”

 

Crimson blinked wide ruby eyes. “That's…. really sad actually….”

 

“ _ SHUT UP!!! _ ” he yelled then started shooting. 

 

Crimson caught every bullet without trying and dropped them to the ground. “....You should know regular bullets would never be able to hurt me….” he sighed. “This sounds like a really bad case of misplaced aggression,” he clenched his jaw with a passive look on his face. “...You were just a child… I suppose something like would scar a youngling.”

 

The Commander pulled out another gun and shot off a few shots before he realized Crimson had teleported behind him before he even got the first shot off. He stayed frozen to the spot. He didn't dare move. Crimson could've easily sliced him in half. And yet…

 

“You will never know the true horrors I've went through in that godforsaken place, human.”

 

The Commander twitched.

 

“You have no right to hold such a grudge for so long. So do yourself a favor. Let it go and move on”

 

Crimson swiped the Chaos Emerald off the desk before saying, “Now if you don't mind, i have a planet to protect” then disappeared from the office.

 

“.......” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice to Doom, he's trying his best.
> 
> Honestly my biggest fear is that i forgot something..... *thinking*

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. 
> 
> Blueberry...
> 
> Also we are all aware that Sonic is loosely based off the Fleetway!verse one right?


End file.
